Giger
Summary One of the world devils, who were forced into their roles as soldiers without their consent and trained to become elites since childhood. They are called elites because they possess far greater life energy, a strong willingness for battle and coolness to pursue their mission. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, 3-A with preparation Name: Giger, Agent Giger, Chika oni, Vow devil Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, World devil Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Manipulation, Cross-Universal Teleportation, Invisibility, Flight, Energy Attacks, Duplication Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, Universe level with preparation (Is able to destroy the whole universe in less than one day) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Faster than Roukai oni) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Building level (Survived after Pero Battaglia attack) Stamina: High Range: Hundreds of meters, Low Multiversal with teleportation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: World Devil - A being from another world, penetrating in ours to cause distortion. Any interaction with the devil creates in our reality black cracks. These cracks are a kind of malignant tumors, and if they become too much, then the world will be destroyed. They continue to grow as long as there is the devil, who created them, so to get rid of them, we must first kill the devil. *'Creating distortions' - The basic ability of all devils. Interacting with real world objects or even just being in it the devil creates various cracks, distortion, and faults. The longer the devil exists in our world, the more cracks grow, until finally, our world will be destroyed by them. *'Invisibility' - Devils are invisible to normal people, only those who suffer from the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland can see them. *'Recoil' - If anyone kills the world devil, she loses all of his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). However, with the help of the Cheshire devil, this effect can be transferred to another person (the closest to the killer, but it means only physical intimacy, rather than emotional, can kill even the one who was hated by the killer). Vow Devil - This devil can manipulate energy. *'Floating eyes' - This devil has many eyes, floating in the air around her. These eyes are turned in all directions, allowing the devil to notice the attack from the back. *'Wings' - This devil can create wings, with which can quickly fly. *'Explosion' - This devil can create a powerful burst of energy that can destroy at least a large building. *'Energy beam' - shoots a narrow but extremely powerful beam of energy that has a very high penetrating power. *'Sword' - creates an energy sword. This sword cuts the other devils, like oil, and is able to lengthen ten meters. *'Family' - This devil's special ability. Giger emits from her body three autonomous entities: the mother, father and child. Mother and father, when combined, are able to produce a few more children. The children grow up in seconds, in turn, transformed into mothers and fathers, which can also make babies. Thus in a very short time, "family" is able to grow to hundreds or even thousands of individuals (each of which is almost equal to the power of the agent Giger and may use similar energy attacks). Moreover, this process can continue indefinitely. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sekai Oni Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Villains Category:Good Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Clones Category:Glass Cannons Category:Duplication Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3